


Don't Trust Me

by SexuallyMonsterous (Alli_Bialystock)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Bighead being chill as always, Fluff and Angst, Gavin being an emotional doof, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alli_Bialystock/pseuds/SexuallyMonsterous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months, and Gavin still hasn't invited Bighead to his place. He hasn't even given him his personal phone number. And Bighead's starting to get pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had an ex who literally would not let me know where he lived. So this is a uniquely frustrating situation that I wished had been resolved more like it was here (as opposed to the way it actually happened, which was a breakup XD). This is yet another Tumblr prompt I wrote for Daisy. <3

Bighead has always been the definition of a laidback guy, but even for him, there came a time when enough was enough. And that was about two months into his relationship with Gavin without even being allowed to know his boyfriend’s address, personal phone number, or even his personal email.

“Anything wrong?” Gavin asked, putting down his wine glass. They were eating an extremely expensive dinner in an extremely expensive restaurant, seated in an extremely expensive private booth. Of course Gavin couldn’t imagine anything being wrong.

Bighead pushed his smoke salmon around on his plate. “I mean, kinda,” he said finally. “I just don’t get why you can’t tell me anything about yourself.”

Gavin frowned. “What are you talking about? I tell you plenty of things.”

“You tell me about your juice cleanses and your meditation routine and how much money you make,” Bighead replied, exasperated. “That’s not you. I mean, I have to call your work phone to get in touch with you. Isn’t that a little weird? Making your boyfriend call your work phone?”

Gavin sighed. “I told you, Nel, it’s not that simple.”

The pet name did nothing to soften Bighead’s irritation. “It sorta is though,” he argued. “It took six months just to get you to be exclusive, and now you still won’t even show me your place. We keep having sex in your office, which is hot, don’t get me wrong, but also super weird and a little bit insulting after a while. It sorta feels like you don’t even want me around.”

Gavin’s cold frown melted into a look of concern. “You can’t mean that.” He put a hand over Bighead’s. “You know I care about you, Nel. You’re very important to me.”

“But you don’t trust me.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you.” Gavin pursed his lips. “I just…”

“You just don’t trust me. Just admit it, Gavin.”

“I trust you with what matters.”

“You mean things like your yoga playlist?” Bighead rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’re right, what could I possibly be complaining about? You’re a goldmine if personal information.”

Gavin returned to his meal, taking a drink of wine that was much larger than would normally be deemed appropriate. “I’m sorry that you’re frustrated, but there are just certain lines I’m not totally comfortable crossing just yet.”

“Like telling me your email? Dude, that’s fucking lame, and you know it.” Bighead sat back and crossed his arms. “I trust _you_.”

Gavin glared. “I never asked you to.”

“Yeah, but I do. We’re in a relationship, dude. I’m supposed to trust you.”

“Well, you shouldn’t!” Gavin slammed a hand down on the table. Bighead jumped and dropped his arms. “Are you happy? I admitted it. You shouldn’t trust me. I’ve done nothing to deserve it and you’re just going to set yourself up for disappointment!”

The ensuing silence rang through their private booth. Bighead wondered vaguely if the patrons in the rest of the restaurant had heard.

“Gav, that’s ridiculous,” Bighead said quietly, as though he could temper Gavin’s rage with his own calm. “You’re my boyfriend and I trust you. Why wouldn’t I?”

Gavin laughed. “Oh, look around, Nelson!” he snapped. “Have you not realized that all I ever do is fuck people over? I cheat and I lie and I steal and I do it all for my own fucking glory and grandeur! I’m not a good person!” He stood, throwing his chair back and pacing around their small room. “You know who else trusted me? Pete! Peter Gregory trusted me with everything, he would have trusted me with his entire fucking life, and what did I do? I ruined it! I sold him down the river and turned my back on him, even though he was my best friend and partner for years. Why the fuck would you trust me after that? I – don’t – deserve – it!” He pounded on the table with every word. “So just give up on me, would you? Or you’re just going to end up getting fucked over too!”

Gavin was panting, red in the face and shivering. Bighead had seen him mad before – everyone had seen Gavin mad before – but he’d never seen the kind of loathing and frustration in his eyes that was there when he talked about himself. Apparently, no matter how cruel he could be to others, he would always be his own worst enemy.

After a second of watching Gavin shake with residual anger, Bighead asked, “So, are you done?”

Gavin looked taken aback. “W-What?”

“Are you done now?” Bighead waved a hand at the table. “Can we get back to our dinner?”

“But…” Gavin sat down slowly. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Bighead shrugged. “Listen, Gav, I get it. You’ve got a whole lot of shit you’ve got to work through. And that’s something we’ll figure out.” Bighead took a bite of his salmon. “But I’m not gonna stop trusting you.”

“And why not?”

Bighead snorted and took a sip of his Coke. “Dude. So you’ve fucked some people over. So you hurt your friend and completely fucked up by being a selfish dick. So you’ve made shitty decisions in other relationships. You know who else has done that? Literally everyone. Seriously. Every single person on this earth has fucked people over. Every single person has probably even fucked their best friend over. I mean, when Richard and I were at summer camp one year, I put his hand in a bowl of warm water while he slept because some other kid thought it would be funny. Richard ended up going home three days early because people were giving him so much shit.”

“I don’t think that’s really the same thing.”

“So you fucked up on a bigger scale,” Bighead agreed. “But seriously, who cares? Are you planning on fucking me over?”

“Of course not!”

“And how about my friends.”

Gavin grimaced. “Not anymore.”

Bighead grinned. “Awesome. Then we’re all good.” He continued eating, then glanced up at Gavin’s astonished face. “Your food’s gonna get cold, you know.”

Gavin started eating slowly, watching Bighead’s face suspiciously. After a moment, he looked sheepishly down at his plate. “Maybe, um, we could have our next date at my place. I’m an okay cook.”

“Yeah, alright.” Bighead smirked. “It’s a date.”


End file.
